future_agentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Bryan Jones
Professor Bryan Jones is a twenty-eight year old man who was called to duty by Admiral James E. Karner . He is voiced by YouTube user BobCINAL. Personal Background Professor Bryan was born on March 21, 2037 and was raised in Columbus, Ohio. He attended college at the University of Washington where he received a PhD in biochemistry. After graduating, he began teaching at his alma mater. All of his time went towards his job. He met his wife, Professor Kira Jones , while he was teaching, and they were soon married. Appearance Professor Bryan is a caucasian male who stands at 193 cm and weighs 73 kg. He has messy black hair and green eyes. He wears very big glasses. His skin is very fair and he has a tall, skinny build. He always looks very tired. Because he is fairly clumsy, he always has some sort of bandage on his face or hands. Professor Bryan is constantly seen in his white labcoat, but he usually wears ill-fitting black dress pants with suspenders and a white dress shirt. He has a nice silver watch with a matching belt. Personality Much like his wife, Professor Bryan is very quiet and well reserved. He hates to talk and generally only speaks when his input is needed. He is an absolute weakling and a pacifist. His social ability is completely absent, but he is content with having his wife as his only friend. Professor Bryan likes to focus on the details of everything. He is extremely picky about research and insists on providing every miniscule detail. Because of this, he is very critical of other's research, even including his own wife's. He has a gentle appearance and will seem friendly even though he has no interest in keeping social interaction. Along with his wife, he is a total pushover and coward. Interests and Other Information Professor Bryan graduated from the University of Washington with high honors. He taught at his alma mater for three years, before being called by Admiral James E. Karner to work on Case-Suzuki . He took the position reluctantly because he enjoyed teaching as well as research, but would not be able to educate under Karner's order. His position is only temporary and after the case reaches a verdict, Professor Bryan is forced to leave. Professor Bryan spends all of his time with his wife in the lab. His duty is to investigate any biological evidence that Amy Martin and Maddie Cinder bring in. He really enjoys working with forms of life. His interests are specialized in researching DNA codes. He wishes he understood his wife's work, but he is unable to comprehend the mechanical aspects of software or machinery. Professor Bryan has a horrible stutter that causes him to have glossophobia, or a fear of speaking. No matter how much he has tried to overcome his stutter, it persists. Because of this, he avoids communication and friendships with others. However, when he teaches, he feels more comfortable and can overcome the fear of being judged because of his stutter. Professor Bryan wants the United States to focus more on education rather than the Great War. He believes children need the attention first because they are the future. He is against the use of biolgical warfare, as he knows the hazards and consequences that come with the use of it. In the Movie Professor Bryan doesn't play a large part, but is an important protagonist. He had already been at the Seattle Branch since the beginning of the movie, and is later introduced to Li Willis , Amy Martin, and Maddie Cinder. He researches all of the biological evidence that the agents bring back, such as DNA samples. He tries to get his wife to explain everything for him.